Bayonville
The city of Bayonville lies along the north coast of the région of Silliers, in the nation of Kanjor. It currently has a population just under 700,000, and is the fastest growing city in the nation. Geography The area around Bayonville has a gentle, curved coastline, and soft, clay hills, as well as two distinct volcanic mountains; the Talen and the smaller Griffe. It is perhaps the most exposed area in La Tondelle, without substantial forest cover, or distinct geographical features. It has less rainfall, and in dry years can become quite arid, with several punishing droughts. Only a few small rivers flow near the city, and water restrictions have traditionally kept the population quite low. Northern Silliers, centered around Bayonville, is increasingly becoming seen as a popular summer holiday destination, for its dry weather and beautiful beaches. History Bayonville has been highly influencial over the centuries for Silliers, and has played a significant part in Kanjorien politics. Early History The city was founded in 25 BCE, to provide the expanding the Empire of Kanjor with a port for further exploration. The exploration was unsuccessful, but the city remained given its strategic location and easily-defensible area. It developed a fishing industry that supplied the Numineux navy, but remained a small city for centuries. It rose again after the Holy Wars, with the independence of Isle of La Tondelle from the rest of Kanjor. During the time of the Second Republic, the Bayon Fortress was upgraded greatly, out of fear of mainland incursions. The fears were correct, a small Republican fleet tried to take the city in 1470, but was slaughtered as sailors tried to take the fortress. A second attempt in 1475 was also repulsed from the forts, though fighting spread into the city, and lasted several days. The city was reincorporated into the Second Empire, when it remained a minor city for more than 400 years. North Silliers The northern part of Silliers, inspired by the WFSR in neighbouring Oléri-des-Grâces, declared its own communist government with its capital in Talenfort, and allied with the WFSR. The alliance was more symbolic than practical, as neither the Republique Populaire de Silliers-Nord or the WFSR had the ability to support each other logistically. The republican/fascist government, the Republique de Silliers (South Silliers), that formed in Afar and controlled some 70% did not recognise the breakaway Republique Populaire de Silliers-Nord (North Silliers), and began a campaign of reconquest, deemed a 'police action'. By 1978, South Silliersian troops had forced their way into Talenfort, and the Republique Populaire de Silliers-Nord ceased to exist. However, many fighters escaped into the countryside of northern Silliers, and continued fighting a guerrilla war for several years. Battle for Bayonville The Battle for Bayonville was the final battle in North Silliers, and the defeat of North Sillierian troops led to the collapse of the state. In February 1978, Southern troops had cut off the city, and had been directing heavy artillery fire upon it. The fortress and mountain above the city, the Talen Fort, was captured on March 3rd, 1978, giving the Southern troops a commanding view of the city. A Northern counter-attack up the coast side of the mountain, not much more than a sheer cliff, surprised the occupiers, and the North managed to hold the fort until April, losing it again after a bloody hand-to-hand fight lasting several days. By mid-April, the Southern forces were in command of the mountain and the docks. The fighting spread into the city centre, with brutal house-to-house, and even room to room fighting. In spite of the fanatical fighting, the Northern troops were overwhelmed, and the city fell in early May, 1978. A force managed to break out of the city on April 29th, and continued a guerilla war in the countryside up until 1980. The Troubles Les Ennuis de Bayonville The Troubles were a series of riots across Kanjor in 2340, and later in 2342, beginning with attacks in Bayonville. The attacks came from radical Catholics, many influenced by the left-nationalist and devolutionist ideology of the Republique Populaire de Silliers-Nord, upon businesses, foreign and mainland immigrants. Rioting spread across the city for several days, and several demonstrations turned violent. Luckily, the death toll was low, 8 in total: one policeman, three rioters, and four civilians. Economy Bayonville's economy is based around tourism, its white sand beaches and hot climate have made it one of the most popular locations in Kanjor, and its reputation is spreading across Seleya. The city is booming thanks to the new-found enthusiasm for tourism in Kanjor, and is currently the fastest growing area in Kanjor. The city is linked to the rest of the nation by land on the Réseau national intégré de transport, and by air with AirKanjor and AirLa Tondelle. As part of the Réseau national intégré de transport, a new ferry link between Bayonville and Narseille will start in 2384. Bayonville's traditional agriculture has subsided recently, with cheap imports from other regions. Instead, the area is highly suited to wine and olive growing, and vinyards are popping up all over the area. The fishing industry is still strong, mostly now providing seafood to the hotels and wineries in and around Bayonville. Culture and Landmarks Fort Talen The Fort is the most striking of Bayonville's landmarks, though much of the fort has been destroyed. The original fort, built in the 1st century BCE, was destroyed to make way for the enlarged fort in the 1400s. Much of the outer parts of the fort were destroyed in the 1970s, leaving only the inner keep. However, it overlooks the entire city on one side, and a sheer cliff down to the sea on another. The Breakwater The harbour breakwater has become popular as it is nearly 1400m of narrow concrete jetting out into the sea. With a new glass walkway, visitors claim it is like walking on water. Given Bayonville's large tourist population, it has a thriving nightlife and cultural scene. Hundreds of small stalls line the main streets during the summer, and most shops are open well past midnight to cater for excited young tourists. The nightclubs are amongst the best in Kanjor. Goverment and Politics Bayonville has tended to support radical parties over the years, the local council has the only seats held by the Partie Communist in Kanjor. Councillors of all parties in Bayonville tend to be much more radical than their counterparts in other cities. Category:Kanjor